The Chronicals Of Anthrion: The Begining
by dude741
Summary: Tom, Amy, and David are thrown into an ancient war when Tom suddenly gains the Key to ending it. its no up to these three teens to decide which side they will end it for.
1. Introduction

The Beginning

You may be wondering how a kid got superpowers. You may also be wondering why I'm fighting a bunch of people with fire and ice shooting off their bodies. To be fully honest, I don't really understand it either. I'm guessing it has to do with the fact that I am the only one who can stop them. But that's besides point right now. You're still wondering why a kid has electricity shooting out of his body blasting badies with what looks like a giant, yellow dragon following along with my every movement. You see I wasn't born this way. I was your average run of the mill, slightly trouble making teen trying to get through high school. I guess I should tell you how it all started; tell you from the beginning what happened and why I'm here now. Well here goes…


	2. Chapter 1: To STart the Day off Right

Chapter 1 To Start The Day of Right

It was a cloudy day. One of those days where all you feel like doing is going back sleep. Some people were lucky and were able to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on this particular boy's side. He was a young boy, just over the age of sixteen. He had curly, short dark brown hair that almost appeared black. He was also tall for his age and not too bad looking either. He often just hung around with his two best friends, Amy and David. Otherwise he'd be at his track practices, meets, or at home watching his sister. Today he had to go to a track meet. On those days it takes forever to get home, and more often than not, it meant taking the local bus from his school to his suburban home. Slowly the kid wakes up in reaction to his ringing alarm clock. He reaches over without looking and hits the snooze button after several misses.

"Honey, are you up yet? You're going to miss the bus," cried an impatient voice from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm up" lied the boy.

"Well then, hurry up and get down here or you're going to miss the bus and I can't drive you today," yelled the voice. "My boss says that if I'm late on more time that I'm fired."

"I'll be down in a minute," the boy yelled back as he finally got up.

He walks over a pile of dirty clothes to his closet to pick out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He throws on the clothes then grabs a hoodie off his desk chair and heads downstairs. He arrives downstairs to see his little sister eating breakfast and his mother rushing around gathering papers.

"Now remember Tom, I might be a little late coming home tonight since I have to go pick up your father at the auto shop," said Tom's mother.

"Whatever" he replied without the slightest bit of care in his voice.

"You know, if you listen more like I do, you might actually care about what's going on and not always be so confused," said the little girl. This little girl was Caitlyn. She was Tom's little sister. She was about eight years old and had a face like an angel. She had the same color hair as her brother, but much longer and green eyes.

"Shut it runt!" Tom replied gruffly. "By the way, I have a meet today."

"Oh, was it today? I thought it was next week," the mother said worried. "What are we going to do about Caitlyn?"

"I'll go to Natasha's after school today. She's been dying to show me her new doll house she got for her birthday," chimed Caitlyn in such a sweet tone that even a snake would give in.

"Oh fine. I'll come pick you up to on my way back from getting your father."

"Oh thanks mommy!" screeched the little girl as she went to go hug her mother. "Thank you so much."

"Humph," was all Tom had to say on this matter as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door for the bus. "What a little brat!" he thought as he walked out the door and began to walk down the street.

"Hey Tom, wait up," yelled a girl running up behind him. Tom turns around and stops to wait for the oncoming girl. This was Amy. She was fifteen, only a couple of months younger than Tom. She was good looking, although a little bit of a geek at times. She had shoulder length brown hair that she often complained about brown eyes to match her hair and she was average height with a nice figure. All in all, Tom thought that she looked very nice. She finally caught up.

"Hey Tom, how's it going?" asked the girl as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Not bad," replied Tom. "How 'bout yourself Amy?"

"Can't really complain," she replied. She gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

They continued to walk together, soon arriving at the bus stop. Just as the bus comes around the corner, a young boy of sixteen came running up.

"Hello ladies and gentleman," yelled the boy as he reached the bus stop. "The Dave-man is in the house."

"Dude, do we have to go though this same thing everyday?" said Tom trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," said Amy, "Why don't you, for once, actually get up a few minutes earlier so you can get here without having to run and almost be late everyday."

"Now, where's the fun in that?" said David. Yes, this is David. For a sixteen year old he's pretty tall, not as tall as Tom, yet still tall. He has short blonde hair, glasses, and a personality that could get almost anyone to laugh. He's had more girlfriends throughout his two years in high school then most guys do in their entire lives. All the same, he was pretty smart. He was the kind of kid who could make a piece of junk into something that worked and was very useful.

"For someone so smart, you can be pretty dumb sometimes," said Amy, shaking her head.

"Hey, I try," replied David with a stupid smile on his face. Tom shakes his head as they get on the bus.

"Hey Tom, David, don't you two have a meet today?" asked Amy as she sat down.

"Yeah, it's one of the finals today so there's going to be at least four schools there," Tom said as he sat down across from Amy and David.

"And were going to kick their butts too," David said trying to act tough.

"Yeah right. I've seen snails move faster than you," said a girl as she passed them.

"You know what Jamie? You can go to hemumphff," Tom tried to say as he got up. Fortunately, Amy and David held him back and covered him mouth.

"What's the matter? You're not actually gonna do something now are you?" Jamie said tauntingly.

Tom, struggling to get free, managed to get out, "Shut it you witch."

"Oh, I'm so afraid," she said in a mocking voice. "What are you gonna do tough guy, hit me?"

"Don't give me any ideas," replied Tom. "I might act on them," he said getting up again.

"Tom, let me handle this," said Amy, pushing Tom back gently. She calmly walked up to Jamie.

"And what are you goin to do, huh?" Jamie said menacingly.

"This," and with that, she slapped her. The whole bus started laughing as Amy sat down.

"I'll get you for this you witch," said Jamie as a red mark started to appear on her face.

"The only witch that I see here is you," said David as he struggled to keep from laughing. "That zit on your nose sure completes the look."

"A zit! Where?" she cried, as she fumbled through her purse for a mirror.

"Right there on your nose. How could you miss it?" Said Amy.

Jamie finally managed to get out her mirror and realized that they were just joking. She moved to the back of the bus and sat down with a scowl on her face.

"You'll pay for this, I swear it," She said.

"Oh great. Now that's three things I can count on in life; death, taxes, and paying for that," Tom said sarcastically as Amy and David started to laugh.

"At least that shut her up," David said under his breath.


	3. Chapter 2 The Trouble Starts

Chapter 2 The Trouble Starts

It was late, about six o'clock. And the school bus that had the track team was heading home. Tom and David were sitting in the back of the bus talking when the coach got up to make his 'end of race speech'. "Well," said the coach. "That was truly pitiful work out there today"

"But coach," yelled David. "We still won the match against all of the other schools."

"Yes, but you didn't win all of the events," he replied

"But we still won first place overall. Can't you just relax up a bit cause of that?" David asked.

"I could, but then I would be being soft on you little wackoes. That's not something that I am fond of doing when you don't win the whole way," yelled the coach.

"Whatever David, just give it a rest. You don't want him to give you laps now, not in this weather, do you?" said Tom under his breath. He said this because at that time it was raining. It was coming down pretty hard too, especially for the simple fact that the weatherman has been predicting rain for the past five days and it still didn't rain until tonight.

"This is pathetic though man," sighed David as he looked out the window towards the now fast approaching school. "I mean, we win the event overall, and he still yells at us for not winning every single event. It's so annoying."

"I know man, I know. But relax. In a few minutes my mom will be bringing us home. And now that the season is over, we don't have to worry about coach again till next year," said Tom in a relaxed voice.

"Grab you stuff and get off the bus. And make sure that you picked up all of your garbage too for that matter," yelled the coach

"Yeah whatever," Tom and David yelled in unison while the rest of the team did there best to keep from laughing. When they got off the bus, Tom quickly looked around for his mom's car. Unfortunately it seemed that she was still on her way picking up his father at the auto shop. At that moment he got a call on his cell. To no surprise it was his mother.

"Mom where are you?" asked a now soaking wet Tom.

"I got held up in traffic, something weird about lightning. They're not letting anybody know any details. You and David are going to have to take the local bus home. I'm real sorry."

"It's okay," Tom said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He always hated taking the bus, claimed there were too many weirdoes that rode the local bus, especially at this time of day.

"I should be home a few minutes after you so don't eat anything, I'm bringing home a pizza for dinner tonight." His mom said over the phone. "Anyway, I'm almost to the auto shop so I better not let your father see me driving and talking on the phone. You know how he is about that. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye"

"Alright mom. I'll see you later. Bye." And with that he hung up his phone and ran over to where David was trying to do his best to avoid the rain.

"So where is she?" he asked hopefully. "I'm getting tacos for dinner tonight, I can't wait."

"We have to take the bus, my mom got stuck in traffic. She still has to go pick up my dad at the auto shop." Said Tom gloomily.

"Well let's go then. The next bus comes two blocks away from here in about ten minutes so we better hurry up if we want to catch it," said David as he picked up his stuff.

"I hate buses," said Tom as he helped David pick up his stuff.

They started to walk down the road heading towards the bus stop. At one point they saw a bunch of people in really odd clothing.

"And coach thinks we're wackoes," David said after the group of people passed. "I mean look at the way there dressed." He did have a point. These people were oddly dressed. They were wearing ground length robes and what appeared to be a knight's helmet with two horns resembling those of a stag on either side. They were also caring a staff with a small clear ball on the top of it. It also seemed as if they were chanting something under those helmets but they couldn't be heard properly.

"Some people," Tom said not really caring about the people. He looked back one last time and saw that one of those robed people was staring at him, but as soon as that person noticed they turned around and caught up with the other people in robes.

"Hey, here comes the bus," yelled David and they began to run to the station. All of a sudden a blinding blast of light came down upon them striking Tom. He stood there stunned as the thunder boomed across the city. Within seconds of the echoing sound, Tom fell to the ground unconscious.

"Tom! Tom!" screamed David as he fell to his knees and began to shake Tom. "Wake up man! Wake up!

The next thing that Tom knew was that he was in a white room with tubes hooked up into his body. Outside he could still here the rain falling, though it was not as bad as before. From outside the room he heard a muffled voice saying something about being lucky.

"Yeah right, luck. That's what you call getting hit by lightning, lucky." He thought as he sat up to try and hear what they were saying better.

"Its truly amazing that he survived that without any physical damage." Said what Tom assumed to be the doctor or nurse or something.

"How about mentally? You never said anything about that," said what sounded to be his mother

"Our tests show that his brain, although the electricity went right though it, is completely undamaged in any way whatsoever," replied the doctor in a reassuring voice.

"So my boy will be okay?" said a rough voice that could be none other then his father.

"Yes. In fact he should be ready to go home within a couple of days. I just want to do a few tests once he wakes up," said the doctor

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" asked his still nervous mother.

"To be honest, I figure he should be waking up within the hour." He doctor looked back in the window. "Ah, I believe he is up now. You may go in to see him, but take it easy on him, his body is very weak right now." Continued the doctor as he opened the door for his parents. His mother rushed over to the side of his bed. His father walked in after her followed by David and Amy.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Toms mother.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." Tom replied. Now noticing his dad and friends he beckoned for them to come into the room.

"What are you waiting for, come on into the room," said Tom in a surprisingly relaxed voice.

"Are you okay?" asked Amy tentatively.

"I'll admit, I've been better," Tom said as he lied back down. "So what exactly happened?"

"You got hit by lightning," replied the doctor before anybody else could say a word. "Its amazing that you are still alive. Most people die after being struck by lightning. You must have been real lucky."

"Yeah, you'd have to be luck in order to be hit by lightning in the first place," Tom said sarcastically.

"The doctor is only trying to help son," said his dad.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm still tired so if you'll excuse me I'd like to get some more sleep," Tom said as he pulled the covers up over his shoulders. And with that, he rolled over and closed his eyes.

"He's likely to be a bit moody for the next couple of days," said the doctor. "Now come into my office, we have some matters to discuss."

"Hey doc?" asked David. "Is it okay if we stay with Tom a bit more?"

The doctor said after thinking it over, "I don't see why not. Just be careful not to let him overexert himself if wakes up again."

"Sure thing doctor," said Amy as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to Tom's bed. And with that, Tom's parents and the doctor left the room closing the door.

"Are they gone?" whispered Tom.

"Yeah, there gone. So really, how do you feel?" asked Amy in a caring voice.

"Fine," Tom said trying to sound convincing.

"I can tell you're lying." She said skeptically.

"I hate it when you do that," Tom said. "I hate how you can always tell."

"Anyway, so how are you feeling, and this time, don't lie to me"

"To be honest, I feel different. It's hard to explain. It's kind of like I still have the lightning in me still, but yet it doesn't hurt or anything," replied Tom in a sort of confused voice. "Do you think I should tell the doctor?"

"I think that its just stress. Your mind is playing tricks on you. I think you just need to do like the doctor said and get some more rest," said David in a very serious tone.

"How can I rest with my friends here," said Tom

"I agree with David," said Amy. "Get some rest. We'll come and visit you right after school tomorrow." And with that they left the room just in time to meet up with Tom's parents.

"Get some sleep," he thought his mood steadily getting worse. Strangely, the lights in the room started glow brighter and brighter. "I guess they're right." He thought as he rolled over onto his stomach. At that moment the lights went back to normal.

Two days later, Tom was back in school explaining to everybody who asked what happened to him.

"I swear I was only hit by a bolt of lightning," said a very exasperated Tom.

"Did it hurt?" asked one of the kids.

"I don't really know. I was hit and I passed out. The next thing I knew was that I was in the hospital and my doctor was saying something about being lucky."

"Oh, you were so brave," said one girl.

"How is being struck by lightning, then passing out brave I ask you," Tom said with an exasperated look on his face.

"It's so cool that you survived though," said the girl.

"Yeah whatever," he replied, his mood changing from annoyed to actually bad. At that moment, the normally dim lights in the hall started to burn much brighter than usual causing several students to shield their eyes.

"Must be a power surge or something," said David as so that only Tom and Amy could hear him.

"I guess," replied Tom in a sort of look on his face that was reminiscent of a person deep in thought.

"Come on," said Amy as she started to drag him to class. "Mrs. Kirtel already doesn't like you. If you're late to class forget any hope of getting another day to do that test since you were not here for most of the week."

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Tom as he allowed Amy to drag him to class.

"No, I will not give you another day to do your test. You were out and you should have studying," said Mrs. Kirtel with a look like that of an angry cat. Mrs. Kirtel was not a very nice person. She had a personality much like that of an alligator, relentless and unforgiving. She was a menacing woman, very tall and very strict. Unlike most teachers, she gave you no second chances. But then again, one must figure this is the case, because when she started teaching, teachers were still allowed to hit students.

"I was in the hospital, and the doctor wouldn't let me do any work. All I was allowed to do was eat and sleep," complained Tom.

"I don't care," she snapped. "You still should know this stuff. Now get to your seat and no more back talk or I'll just fail you."

"But, but," Tom stuttered trying to get out a full sentence.

"No more buts. One more word out of you and its straight to the principles office I'm sure hell be delighted to see you again," and with that the teacher pointed to his seat with a very threatening look on her face. Tom went to go sit down, his already boiling temper rising again to the surface. When the teacher started to hand out the test she made sure that there were not enough as so that Tom would not get any. Surprisingly nobody noticed the lights growing steadily brighter and brighter.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kirtel, I didn't get a test paper," said Tom.

"If you have a question, then raise you hand," the teacher said coolly.

Tom raised his hand and waited while the teacher 'helped' the other students before she finally came and got him his test.

"This is pathetic," he thought as he wrote his name on the test. "I don't understand any of this," he thought as he looked over the test. He steadily got angrier as the teacher yelled at him for making too much noise. All of a sudden, starting over

Tom's chair, the lights blew out with a startling crash each time. The whole class started to scream and run towards the door while the teacher did her best to remain in control.

"Settle down class," she yelled over the panicking teens. "Its only the lights. Probably just a power surge." This was the last thing she said before several students knocked her down.


	4. Chapter 3: Powers Beyond Belief

Chapter 3 Powers Beyond Belief

Tom, Amy and David were walking home from school later that day. Tom was still thinking about the lights in the classroom and hallway while Amy and David got into an argument.

"I still think it was just a power surge," said David

"I don't know, twice in one day. It seems a little bit strange to me," argued Amy.

"Hey, its been known to happen before, why not today?" replied David.

"It just seem to strange if you ask me," said Amy. "Tom, What do you think?"

Tom looked up and realized that he had been asked a question.

"Hmm?" he replied.

":I Asked you what do you think?" she repeated.

"To tell the truth, I think I did it. I cant explain it but," he was cut off

"Don't tell me you are still going on about that now, are you?" said Amy, exasperated.

"Well yeah. I didn't tell you two this but the other day after you left I was in a bad mood, and the lights got very bright. Then I thought it was just shock from the lightning wearing off, but after today, I'm not so sure. I think that the lights exploding and the lights in the hall were both my doing," Tom said.

"You know, if it wasn't so crazy, I might actually believe that," said David.

"So you got hit by lightning, and now you can magically make lights get brighter and explode," said Amy sarcastically.

"I think I can do more then that," Tom replied. As soon as he said that David and Amy started to laugh. "Guys, I'm serious," he said pleadingly.

"Oh yeah, and I can fly," David struggled to get out from all the laughing. Tom looked around for a light. Looking up at the nearest lamppost, he put his hand out in front of him and appeared to be concentrating. Within a few seconds the light turned on and glowed very brightly. As soon as Amy and David saw this they stopped laughing and appeared very stunned, Amy more then David.

"Dude, I thought that you were joking. I didn't think that you were actually serious," said David. Tom still concentrating actually had a blast of electricity come out of his body causing the glass to shatter from the sudden stress.

"Whoa," said David in an awed voice. "That was incredible."

"I thought that you said something like this was impossible," said Tom finally turning back to his friends.

"Not impossible, just, out there," said David. "I suppose that if you can manipulate," was all he got out before Amy cut him off

"I've heard stories of an ancient race know as the Anthrions that had superhuman abilities," said Amy thinking.

"Well tell us about them, like what happened to them," chimed David. But Amy didn't say anymore as they continued to make their way home.

They finally got to David's house and all he said as he left them was, "The Dave-man has left the building," as he entered the doors to his house.

"You really are an idiot," Amy yelled back, trying to suppress a laugh though not doing a very good job.

"So what was that you were saying about Anthrion before?" asked Tom curiously.

"Oh that?" she replied looking very surprised that he asked about that. "It was just an old story my mom used to tell me before I went to sleep," she said, still surprised.

"I'm still interested in it if you want to tell me about it sometime," said Tom hopefully.

"Alright, alright. Come over later if you can, and I'll tell you," she replied.

"Thanks. It sounds like an interesting tale," Tom said trying to hide a smile of pure delight.

"Its just a bed time story my mom told me," she said, starting to get a little confused at Toms behavior.

"I'm sorry, it just sounds cool," said Tom in a calming voice. This seemed to comfort Amy a bit.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," said Amy as she turned down a block to head to her house. Tom walked for just a bit more until he got home. He walked up the steps to his house and unlocked the door. He walked inside only to find that the whole house had been ransacked. Everything was torn up and thrown around. Tom went to go put his stuff down in his room to find it in the worst condition of all the rooms in the house. Downstairs, he heard the door open and his sister yelling out, "Okay Tom, what did you do now. Look at the mess you made," she said in a taunting voice. Tom jumped down the stairs to the first landing.

"I didn't do this, I swear," he said. "It was like this when I came home from school. I think we were robbed"

"Well, what should we do now, genius?" asked the daughter in a sarcastic tone.

"Well duh runt, we should call mom or dad and tell them what happened," said Tom as he started to pace the living room. "And don't touch anything," he snapped at Caitlyn as he reached for the phone. "We wouldn't want to smudge any evidence or something." He picked up the phone and tried to call his mother. Unfortunately, whoever broke in was very though; they even cut the phone line.

"Oh great," Tom said as he threw down the phone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. For some reason it read 'No Service'

"What with this, why is nothing working?" thought Tom. At that moment a light bulb just lit up and blew out. It took them both by surprise. Caitlyn screamed and Tom jumped as another bulb blew out.

"I have to be more careful," Tom thought as he settled down into a nearby chair.

"I can't let my emotions get the best of me anymore."

"What happened?" screamed Caitlyn after the second bulb blew out.

"It must have been just a power surge," Tom said reassuringly as he pulled his legs up so he could sit cross-legged in the chair. He closed his eyes and began to try to calm himself down.

"I can't just lose control like that anymore. I have to do my best to remain focused," he thought.

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn was staring right at him now more then an inch away from his face. Tom had just started to calm down when she had done this.

"Thinking," he replied with a warning tone in his voice.

"About what?" she asked in the sweetest, yet annoying voice she possibly could.

"About how it would be if I was still an only child," he replied. To tell the truth it would be much better. First of all he would never worry about giving in to his sister whenever she called 'mommy'. Second of all, he would not have been struck by lightning and have superpowers. It was his sister's fault that the two front tires on his father's car were blown out and he didn't know. If she hadn't done that, he would have picked up by his mom on time instead of having to take the bus.

"What were you really thinking of?" she asked again in the same tone of voice.

"How to get in touch with mom or dad," he said irritated. "My cell isn't working and the house line was cut so unless you can come up with a way to get in touch with them, we're sunk."

"How 'bout David or your girlfriend Amy," she said tauntingly. "Use one of there house phones."

"That's actually not a bad idea runt," Tom said as he headed to the door. He stopped and turned around. "And she's not my girlfriend!" he said Tom as he ran out the door and locked it behind him. As he yelled this, another light bulb exploded inside the house causing Caitlyn to scream again.

Tom ran down the block and around the corner over to Amy's house since she was much closer. He ran up the few steps up to her door. He paused for a few seconds before he knocked as so that he could catch his breath. Just as he was about to knock, Amy opened the door and came running out. She bumped right into Tom and they both fell on the pavement. Tom got up first and then helped Amy to her feet

"Tom, I was just coming over to see if I could use your phone. My house, it was broken into," she said so fast that Tom had to ask her to repeat it twice more before he understood what she was saying.

"You too!" Tom exclaimed as Amy brushed herself off. "My house was broken into too."

They paused for a second and both said together, "David!"

They ran down the street and back around the corner, all the way to David's house. Tom got there first but he waited for Amy before he knocked. They waited a few seconds for David to answer the door. Growing impatient, Tom knocked again and started to yell for him to open the door. When he finally came to the door, he had crumbs on his shirt that he either didn't notice or was too lazy to wipe away.

"What," he said sleepily. He rubbed one of his eyes like he was just waking up from sleeping. Tom and Amy rush into his house and star yelling a David trying to explain what happened.

"And that's when we realized that we should come over here and see if you were robbed too," they said together in jumbled tones.

"So let me get this straight," he said slowly, finally realizing that he still had crumbs on him. "Somebody broke into both of your houses, threw everything around making a big mess, and didn't take anything but they cut the phone lines. Yeah, that's a little bit strange," he said as he rubbed his eyes again.

"So can we use your phone or not?" asked Amy starting to get mad at his lack of attention.

"Yeah sure, why not," said David nonchalantly.

"Thanks," said Tom as he reached for the phone and dialed his mom's cell phone.

"Any idea who broke into your house?" David asked Amy as Tom walked into the other room muttering, "Pick up, pick up," as he walked.

"Nope, not a clue," replied Amy impatiently as she waited for the phone.

"So what did it look like?" asked David as he yawned.

"What did what look like?" asked Amy not really realizing what David had asked but rather incessantly pacing the floor, ringing her hands as she went.

"I asked what did it look like, your house, when you got home?" asked David almost impatiently. Amy stopped pacing the floor long enough for her to realize what he had asked.

"Oh, it was messy, very messy. There were things, papers actually now come to think of it, all over the floor," said Amy as she resumed pacing the floor. At that moment, Tom came back into the room with the phone still to his ear.

"Alright mom, I'll see you when you get home," said Tom.

"My mom is gonna come home as soon as she can. Any way she told me to get home and start to clean up. She says to see if anything was actually stolen," he said as he hung up the phone and handed it to Amy.

"Alright," she said as she took the phone from him.

"I'll see you two later. I've got to go home and start cleaning and take care of Caitlyn," said Tom as he headed out the door.

"Hey wait up. I'll call my mom and then walk home with you," she said as she held the phone up to her ear.

"Alright, but hurry up. Caitlyn has been home alone all this time and she might do something that I will get in trouble for," said Tom.

"Oh, okay. Oh hi mom, yes I am at David's. I do have a reason. Yeah we got robbed," she said as she walked into the other room.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" asked David hopefully.

"Naw, I came home, walked in the door, and realized that something was wrong," said Tom growing a bit impatient as he waited for Amy. He began to take up pacing the floor just like Amy was moments earlier.

"You like her, don't you?" said David in a low tone.

"What, who, Amy? No! She's just my friend," Tom said defensively.

"Dude, I'm you're friend too, but you don't look at me that way," said David as a small smile began to grow on his face.

"That's because that would just be weird. I mean, she's a girl and you, at least as far as I know, are not."

"Hey, no need to get aggressive, I was just joking with you," he said just as Amy walked back into the room.

"What stupid joke were you trying to pull this time?" asked Amy curiously.

"Oh nothing, nothing," said Tom hastily.

"If you say so," said Amy, trying to hold back a smile.

"You didn't hear anything, did you?" asked Tom hastily.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she replied with as a knowing look replaced the smile.

"Oh whatever," said an upset Tom. "Lets go." They walked out the door and headed down the street.

"So really, what were you two talking about?" she asked seriously.

"Nothing, it was something stupid, really," he replied

"Oh by the way. My mom asked me to ask you if it was okay that I stayed at your house until she got home. You don't mind, do you?" she asked

"No, not at all," he replied a little too fast. She seemed taken aback at the speed of his response.

"Of course, I would have to get in touch with my mom again," he said as he began to think.

"Don't worry. You mom already called my mom. In fact she was on the other line when I called. You mom actually suggested it," she said with a satisfactory tone in her voice.

"Wow. I'm surprised. That doesn't sound like something that she would say," he said with a look of confusion on his face.

They rounded the corner to see Caitlyn sitting on the front steps to his house. As soon as she saw them she got up and came running at them tackling Tom, almost knocking him down. She was shaking violently, trying to hold back tears

"I was scared. What took you so long?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Sorry but Amy's house got robbed too. Her phone line was also cut," he said, trying to calm her down at the same time.

"I saw you running so I got really scared," she said, not crying anymore, but still shaking.

"We were just going over to David's to see if we could use his phone," said Amy as she kneeled down and began to stroke Caitlyn's head soothingly. Fortunately this worked and she began to calm down.

"Come on, let's go inside. Mom said that we should just clean it up so that it would be normal when she got home. Amy, you don't have to help, you can just sit down while we clean up," said Tom as he began to clean up the room.

"I'm goin to my room and see if anything was taken," said Caitlyn in a matter of fact tone. Nobody seemed to notice she said anything though.

"Its okay, I don't mind," said Amy as she began to gather papers up off the floor.

"Thanks, I appreciate this," said Tom as he flipped the upturned table back onto its legs.

"Hey, did you check before to see if the other rooms were torn up like this too?" asked Amy as tried to straighten out the papers.

"Well, I checked my room, but it didn't seem as if any of the other rooms in the house other then this one was hit," Tom replied from behind the couch. "Well," Tom said as he look the room over, "looks like this room is done."

"Come on, I'll help you with your room," said Amy as she dragged Tom down the hall to his room.

"Err, I don't know if you want to go in there, the mess in there was kind of my own doing. I think if anybody did go in there to try and rob something, they would only make it cleaner," said Tom in a worried voice.

"So, I've seen your room before, how bad can it be?"

"Trust me, pretty bad," said Tom as he tried to resist her pulling him up the stairs.

"Hey, I know, I'll tell you the story of Anthrion while you clean your room," said Amy as she reached his door. She opened it and was immediately stunned at how clean that room was

"I thought that you said you room was dirty," said Amy in an angry tone.

"It, it was," said Tom as he entered his room and looked around. Sure enough it was clean. The clothes that on the floor were in his hamper and all of the papers were on his desk.

"Do you like it?" asked Caitlyn. "While you two were downstairs cleaning, I cleaned your room Tom."

"Why, what do you want?" asked Tom in a curious voice.

"Well I figured I'd help out. I know it's not what I'd normally do so don't get used to it. This is just a one-time thing," she said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to my room to watch TV." And with that, she walked away.

"That was strange," said Tom, still a little confused.

"Hey, don't complain. If she wanted to clean your room for no reason at all, I know I wouldn't mind," Amy commented.

"Anyway, want to go downstairs to watch some TV?" asked Tom. "Since there is nothing else to do."

"How 'bout instead I tell you about Anthrion," suggested Amy.

"Oh, okay, that works. Sounds good to me." Tom and Amy walked back downstairs into the living room. Amy sat down on the couch and Tom right next to her.


End file.
